pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
S
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (S&M). Synopsis After meeting up with Professor Kukui, Sun and Moon enter his lab. Just as Sun prepares his Pokédex for Rotom to enter, Rotom is scared and floats away. While Sun goes to catch Rotom, the Full Force festival preparations are ending, with the Island Kahuna planning to send the winner on a task. Chapter Plot Sun greets the professor, whose appearance shocks Moon. She finds it unbelievable that a guy with no shirt that came through the roof is a professor. Kukui explains to Sun the thing he sold is out of stock. Sun does not recall what he sold, so Kukui explains the Pyukumuku liquid, that is used as a moisturizer, has been sold to a lot of ladies. He even remarks his wife bought 20 bottles and hands the money to Sun, who is pleased with this progress. Moon reminds Sun about herself, so Sun goes to introduce her to the professor, who is floating in Popplio's bubble, along with Rowlet. Kukui points to Popplio, but Sun does not understand much, since he can't hear him. Moon is terrified that Sun doesn't realize Kukui might be running out of air and pierces the bubble with an arrow. Kukui sighs, being impressed by Popplio's bubble. Moon shouts at both of them, making Kukui wonder who she is. Sun introduces himself and states Moon is the delivery for him. Moon bows down and introduces herself, showing Rotom. Sun takes Moon's arms and waves them, stating the greeting in here is "Alola!" Kukui cries, since Rotom is nowhere to be found on Alola, but in other regions. Kukui signs Sun's ticket, making him shout that the delivery is completed. Sun uses the device and calls Tauros back, and his gear disappears, too. Moon is surprised how Sun can do that and is told Tauros returns to the ranch, where it is normally assigned to. Kukui calls both of them; Sun states his delivery is over, but Kukui explains this is something that concerns Sun, too. Kukui shows a picture of multiple Rotom. Moon identifies them to be Rotom's forms; Kukui confirms this, for when Rotom enters a machine, it transforms itself. Sun thinks Rotom can enter an abacus or or a savings box, but is reminded by Moon neither of those are devices. Kukui explains there was an "inventor boy" from Kalos that made an invention that makes it possible for Rotom to enter it. He states Moon has that device, the Pokédex. It is why Kukui asked for help from other regions. Sun realizes Moon came here to answer that call, though Moon explains that is not actually her Rotom. In truth, Moon explains Rotom was too weak to inhabit other devices and she escorted it here. Kukui notes Moon must've taken care of Rotom quite well, being a pharmacist, which Moon confirms that Rotom is in perfect health. Kukui is glad and has Sun place the Pokédex on a table. Rotom approaches the Pokédex and studies it for a bit, but becomes terrified and floats away. Kukui is shocked why Rotom does not want to enter the Pokédex. He studies the device a bit and sees it being scratched a bit and smelly, too. Sun recalls having dropped it in Mudsdale's dung, and even tossed the Pokédex in water and touched it after Pyukumuku chucking. Kukui is furious and starts hitting Sun for such negligence, while Moon sighs, thinking she should head back home. Elsewhere, Hala has Olivia and Nanu battle each other. Olivia has Lycanroc attack Nanu's Persian with Rock Climb. Nanu remarks how Olivia is impatient, seeing how she is attacking right away. Thus, he has Persian use Nasty Plot, followed by Dark Pulse. Olivia is not impressed by Nanu's tactics, who calls it strategizing. Remarking how that is done in battles and relationships, Nanu claims that Olivia is impossible to strategize. Olivia becomes furious and prepares her Z-Crystal. Hala warns her she does not need to go that far, but Olivia ignores him, having her Lyranroc use Continental Crush. Nanu replies going full-force will make men run away from Olivia; he also uses the Z-Crystal, having Persian use Black Hole Eclipse. Before the two exchange blows, Hala stands between and takes Lycanroc's attack. Hala falls down, while Olivia screams and starts apologizing. Hala states there is no need to apologize, since they did had to use full force in battles, something Olivia has no problem of doing. Regardless, Nanu comments how Olivia has no problem being wild on this improvised stage, which makes her even more angry at Nanu. Still, Hala explains they did manage to inspect the stage, where the youth of Alola will fight. Hala explains the strongest that emerge from the fight will confront the Tapus on every island. Nanu notes how this is imitating the island tradition. Hala replies they cannot confront the Tapu Pokémon, since they, along with the Trial Captains, have fought against them before. Olivia remarks that the Tapu Pokémon won't battle with the same person twice. Hala is still frustrated that the Tapu Pokémon are practicing in towns and scaring other people. Nanu wonders if Hala will be okay with that, since they don't know why the Tapu Pokémon are angry. Hala explains he has a counter plan to find that out, hence why he contacted Kahili. He exclaims the Alolan problems are solved by Alolan people and will continue gathering people. Later, Sun exits the professor's lab, being beaten up, but is glad Rotom has been returned back. Moon notes what a mess Sun is, who states he fell off trees and cliffs while being trying to find Rotom. Moon decides to heal Sun and places some of her herbs on his wounds. Sun is amazed, since he feels no pain anymore, stating the professor has opened the Pokédex to clean it. Since Sun is aware that Moon has nothing else to do, he decides to rent her a room to rest before heading home. Suddenly, Rowlet bashes into him and notes how it is getting along with Moon. Moon explains when Sun went to find Rotom, Popplio showed how Rowlet was still trapped in the bubble. Shooting the arrow, Moon pierced the bubble, though Rowlet started sneezing. Since Rowlet caught a cold, Moon made some medicine to make it feel better. Sun wonders why is it the case that Rowlet has trouble with Popplio when Rowlet has the type advantage over Popplio. Moon asked that about the professor and was told Rowlet becomes more active at night, while at daytime it gathers energy through photosynthesis. She also finds the night more attractive than day. Sun replies Moon is getting depressive, but Moon hits him. While Sun feels pain in his eyes, Rowlet points at some fires in the distance. Sun explains that's the Iki Town bonfire, which is used for the festival tomorrow. He recalls how the bonfire does not go out, even if it is lit the night before. Moon recalls those people in black said they'd participate in the festival, which Sun addresses as "Full Force Festival". Moon wonders about this full force. Sun does not know about it, while makes Moon think Sun does not know anything. Still, Sun finds it being fun to attend, claiming Moon could visit if she is not in the rush. The next day, as Sun is doing chores, Kukui visits him. Sun greets the professor, asking if Rotom went into the Pokédex. Kukui grabs him by his face, reminding he was up all night to finish that. He also asks whether Sun encountered a Tapu yesterday. Sun confirms this, which makes Kukui shout out why didn't he report he saw a mysterious Pokémon. Sun apologizes, stating he was too busy seeking Rotom yesterday, though wonders is it that big of a deal. Kukui confirms it is, and explains Hala asked him to report of sightings of mysterious Pokémon. Kukui also reports that he registered Sun for the battle at the Full Force festival. Sun is displeased, since he has to work today. On the stage, Hala, Olivia and Nanu gather and examine the six pictures of participants, among them being Sun. Debuts Character *Lillie (photo) *Gladion (photo) *Hau (photo) *Masked Royal (photo) Pokémon *Mudsdale (flashback) *Bewear (Hala's) *Lycanroc (Olivia's) (Midnight Form) *Persian (Nanu's) (Alola Form) Move *Continental Crush *Black Hole Eclipse Item *Rockium Z *Fightinium Z *Darkinium Z Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 1 chapters